Ontario
Forever Knight is set (and was filmed) in Toronto, the capital city of the Province of Ontario. The province takes its name from Lake Ontario, the smallest of the Great Lakes, but the easternmost—and hence first to be settled by Europeans. The name is thought to be derived from a Huron Indian word meaning "great lake". Ontario is in central Canada, bordered by the provinces of Manitoba to the west and Quebec to the east. Most of the southern border is natural, with the actual political demarcation running through the Great Lakes, and then along the St. Lawrence River. To the south lies the United States (specifically, from west to east, the states of Minnesota, Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New York). Ontario is the largest province in terms of population. At the time Forever Knight was filmed, between ten and eleven million people (or just under 40% of the people in the country) lived in Ontario. In area, it is the second largest province, after Quebec. However, the majority of people live in the southern areas only, where the climate is mild and the land suitable for agriculture. In most parts of southern Ontario, there are dairy farms, truck farms, and apple orchards; but peaches, grapes, and tobacco can be grown on the Niagara Peninsula and along Lake Erie. Ontario is also Canada's leading manufacturing province, mainly in the Golden Horseshoe region at the western end of Lake Ontario—the largest industrialized area in Canada. * Motto: Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet (Latin) (Translation: "Loyal she began, loyal she remains") * Official Flower: White Trillium (Trillium grandiflorum) * Official Tree: Eastern White Pine (Pinus strobus) * Official Bird: Common Loon (Gavia immer) * Time Zone: Eastern (EST in winter, EDT in summer) * Slogan on automobile licence plates: "Yours to Discover" Government Ontario's government consists of the Lieutenant Governor and the Legislative Assembly. The Lieutenant Governor is to the province what the Governor General is to the country: the Queen's representative, appointed on the advice of the Prime Minister. The role is largely ceremonial. At the time Forever Knight was on the air, the Lieutenant Governor was Henry N. R. Jackman. The Ontario Legislative Assembly is the provincial parliament. The legislative buildings are at Queen's Park in Toronto. The leader of the party holding the most seats is known as the Premier in order to avoid the title getting confused with that of the Prime Minister of Canada. The Premier is formally appointed as the province's head of government by the Lieutenant Governor of Ontario. During most of the time Forever Knight was on the air, the Premier was Bob Rae (1990 to 1995), of the Ontario New Democratic Party (NDP). During the final season of the series, the Premier was Mike Harris (1995 to 2002), who led the Ontario Progressive Conservative Party. There are 107 seats in the Ontario legislature, held by the elected Members of the Provincial Parliament (MPPs), from whom the Premier selects the Cabinet. Transportation * 400-Series Highways make up the primary network in the south of the province, and they connect to numerous border crossings with the U.S. Highway 401 is the busiest highway in North America and the backbone of Ontario's road network, running from east to west across the province paralleling the lakeshore a few miles inland. The Trans-Canada Highway runs further north, crossing the centre of the province, also from east to west. * The St. Lawrence Seaway runs from the Great Lakes east, through Quebec, to connect to the Atlantic Ocean. It is the primary water transportation route for cargo, particularly iron ore and grain. * Via Rail operates the inter-regional passenger train service on the Quebec City-Windsor Corridor (which runs through Toronto). Regional commuter rail is limited. However, the provincially owned GO Transit serves the Golden Horseshoe region, with its hub in Toronto. Miscellaneous * At the time Forever Knight was on the air, the generation and transmission of electric power in the province was run by Ontario Hydro, a crown corporation formed by the government of the province in 1906. People in Ontario speak of paying their "hydro" bills, rather than their electricity bills. * At the time Forever Knight was on the air, the public education system had thirteen grades. Students who did not intend to go to university left school after Grade Twelve. Those who completed Grade Thirteen could do a three-year general baccalaureate (B.A. or B.Sc.) degree at an Ontario university, or complete a four-year Honours degree. * The Ontario Health Insurance Plan (usually referred to by the abbreviation OHIP) is the government-run health plan for the Canadian province of Ontario. Ontario residents may go to any doctor of their choice, any time they wish. The services are billed through OHIP to the government. The plan does not cover prescription drugs, dental care, or cosmetic surgery (except after accidents). At the time Forever Knight was on the air, the plan did cover eye exams and some physical therapy. OHIP is funded by taxes. Category:Canada *